Cálculos
thumb|center|398px Introdução Os cálculos são quase que a única forma de se definir valores exatos além da Especulação-Mínima para a Energia Destrutiva e Velocidade. Aqui você pode encontrar como calcular diversos tipos de feitos. Para fazer um cálculo você deve criar um Blog de Usuário informando tudo e então você deve enviar isso para o Fórum na pagina de Aprovação de Cálculos. Energia Cinética Basicamente é a energia que é necessária para mover algum corpo a uma certa velocidade. Para debates é utilizada como a energia liberada por um soco, em raros casos os personagens podem utilizar todo o corpo para transferir energia para o objeto. Este tipo de calculo também pode ser usado para descobrir a velocidade de um certo personagem quando ele destruiu algo. Basicamente se você tem a velocidade do personagem você pode calcular o que ele pode destruir apenas com isto, caso você tenha a energia que ele liberou durante este movimento você pode calcular a velocidade dele. Ou seja, este cálculo pode ser usado para definir tanto a energia liberada pelo personagem quanto a velocidade quando ele liberou tal energia. Existe uma grande discussão sobre como calculara energia cinética, se devemos usar as leis newtonianas ou relativísticas. No fim foi decidido que: #'Caso a franquia tenha feitos acima da velocidade da luz você deve usar as formulas newtonianas.' #'Caso a franquia se mantenha estável abaixo da velocidade da luz você deve utilizar as formulas relativísticas.' As formulas para cada tipo são 'Newtoniana' E = 0,5 x Massa x Velocidade² Massa deve ser dada em Quilogramas e a Velocidade em Metros por Segundo. A energia será encontrada em Joules. 'Relativística' E = m.v².y, onde Y = 1/- (V/C)². As unidades de medidas são as mesmas das anteriores, o "C" da formula é a velocidade da luz. O motivo para haver tanta discussão é porque segundo a teoria da relatividade geral de Einstein ao se mover na velocidade da luz um objeto com massa vai precisar de uma energia infinita para isso, como na ficção não é raro ocorrer movimentos não só na velocidade da luz, mas também acima dela, então é difícil saber se se deve usar ou não estás formulas. Também ocorre uma discussão em aceitar a newtoniana porque ela é fisicamente impossível de ocorrer segundo a teoria da relatividade. De todo o modo ficou estabelecido que caso haja um feito na velocidade da luz ou acima dela se deve usar as formulas newtonianas e caso contrario fique nas relativísticas, no entanto caso o universo em questão deixe claro que ele está seguindo as regras relativísticas então você pode considerar que o personagem analisado tem uma energia infinita por se mover na velocidade da luz, caso a velocidade da luz seja superada então ignore as leis relativísticas mesmo que o universo diga segui-la, a menos que isso seja explicado com físicas superiores como o uso do Hiperespaço para superar a velocidade da luz. 'Regras' Independente do tipo de franquia, seja newtoniana ou relativística, estás regras devem ser seguidas antes de qualquer aprovação de cálculo envolvendo energia cinética. #Os cálculos de energia cinética para encontrar a energia que o personagem pode gerar com um soco devem ser privilegiados para velocistas. Usar estes cálculos em personagens não focados em velocidade ou que são lentos, mas tem grande força física pode acarretar em contradições com a obra em análise. #Caso uma obra defina a energia lançada por um soco a uma velocidade X e o valor dito não bate com o que está nos cálculos a informação da obra deve ser levada em conta. Não só isso, mas caso isto aconteça não se deve utilizar qualquer uma das fórmulas com ele mesmo a velocidades acima da mencionada. Ex: Flash ao chegar na velocidade da luz diz ter conseguido a força de uma estrela anã branca, mas isto entra em contradição com a formula newtoniana (Sim, de Newton porque apesar de ser “Soco de Massa Infinita” o fato de Flash ser acima da velocidade da luz já quebra o uso do relativismo nesta obra) e então mesmo com uma velocidade superior aos 1000c, o valor de sua energia não deve ser alterado até que haja alguma informação direta na obra. #Caso o personagem tenha alguma força “mística” de energia (Como Ki ou semelhantes) a fórmula de Energia Cinética transferindo a energia usada na destruição para encontrar a velocidade do personagem não deve ser usada de forma exagerada, é melhor que nem seja usada, porque apesar de muitas vezes o aumento desta energia claramente influenciar a velocidade, o valor encontrado pode facilmente entrar em contradição com o que é dito nas fórmulas. Energia Potencial Gravitacional A Energia Potencial Gravitacional é a energia que um objeto possui devido à sua posição em um campo gravitacional. Se um objeto de uma posição alta cair para o chão, a energia cinética que o objeto obtém de cair é igual à diferença em sua energia potencial gravitacional antes e depois da queda, desde que não existam outras forças, como a resistência do ar, sobre isso. O versículo inverso da energia necessária para levantar um objeto a uma certa altura também é igual à mudança na energia potencial gravitacional do objeto antes e depois de ser levantada. Em casos de estar próximo ao chão Nos casos em que um objeto é levantado ou se aproxima relativamente da superfície da Terra, a diferença na energia potencial gravitacional pode ser calculada usando a fórmula simples : Ep = M x g x h. Onde : M é a massa do objeto em Kg. g é a aceleração gravitacional. Para a Terra, temos 9.81 m/s². h é qual alto o objeto está do chão / qual longe o objeto caiu em metros. Ep é a diferença de Energia Potencial Gravitacional em Joules. Em casos de estar muito longe do chãoEditar Nos casos em que um objeto é levantado muito alto ou cai de muito alto, a fórmula superior não pode mais ser usada. Em vez disso, a seguinte fórmula deve ser usada: Ep = (G * M * m) / r1 - (G * M * m) / r2 Onde : G é a constante gravitacional, que é 6.674 * 10-11 N*m²/kg² M é a massa do planeta em kg, em caso de terra 5.972 * 1024 kg m é a massa do objeto que cai em kg r2 é a distância entre o centro de massa do planeta e o centro de massa do objeto após a queda / antes de ser levantada (em metros). Então geralmente é raio do planeta (em caso de terra 6371000 m) + até que ponto o objeto está longe do chão após o outono / antes de ser levantado. r1 é a distância entre o centro de massa do planeta e o centro de massa do objeto antes do outono / depois de ser levantado (em metros). Então geralmente é raio do planeta (no caso da Terra 6371000 m) + até que ponto o objeto está longe do solo antes do outono / depois de ser levantado. Epg é a diferença de energia potencial gravitacional em joules. Mudança de Temperatura 'Aumento/Diminuição de Temperatura' Um tipo de feito simples, basicamente este cálculo é usado quando um personagem tem a capacidade de aumentar a temperatura de algo até uma temperatura variável. No geral nós usamos como base a temperatura que ele é capaz de emanar e até em que raio está o seu efeito sem ser apenas por um efeito colateral, ou seja, caso algo fique mais "quente" por estar próximo de algo de alta temperatura, não deve ser considerado no cálculo, mas caso esteja claro que coisa X está sendo afetado diretamente pelo efeito, então você pode considerar literalmente tudo o que for possível no cálculo. A formula básica para este tipo de feito é: Q = m x c x ΔΘ. Onde : Q > Energia necessária para a variação de temperatura, normalmente é expresso em Joules ou Calorias. Caso você encontre a energia em Calorias então transfira para Joules (1 Caloria = 4,2 Joules aproximadamente) para conferir diretamente o quanto está energia vale na tabela de Energia Destrutiva. M > Massa do que está mudando de temperatura. A unidade de medida deve ser equivalente ao que está em "c". C > Calor especifico da substância, é a energia necessária para aumentar em um grau uma grama da substância. O valor muda conforme muda o estado físico da substância. ΔΘ > É a variação de temperatura da substância, basicamente: Temperatura Final – Temperatura Inicial. Normalmente se considera como temperatura final a temperatura anunciada do movimento de elevação de temperatura. A unidade de medida da variação pode ser dada tanto em Kelvin quanto em °C, a variação destas duas unidades é a mesma, no entanto caso a temperatura esteja em Fahrenheit você deve antes transformar os valores iniciais e finais para °C ou Kelvin antes de colocar na formula. 'Alteração do Estado Físico' Deve-se lembrar que nem sempre está formula será a única a ser usada, depois de uma certa temperatura ocorre uma mudança de estado físico e deve ser calculado a energia para ocorrer a mudança do estado físico antes de se continuar o calculo. A formula para isso é: Q = m x L L= Calor Latente, esse valor é especifico de substancia para substancia e estado físico para estado físico. Este valor simboliza quanto de energia deve ser adicionado a uma substancia sobre um grama desta substância para ocorrer uma mudança de estado físico. Depois que ocorre a mudança de estado físico a substancia também muda o calor especifico. Plasma O plasma é um dos quatro estados fundamentais da matéria, juntamente com sólido, líquido e gás. Um plasma é uma substância gasosa ionizada, que é altamente eletricamente condutora, a tal ponto que os campos elétricos e magnéticos de longo alcance dominam o comportamento da matéria. A energia impregnada em plasma é altamente variável. Por exemplo, uma chama de vela é uma forma de plasma com pouquíssimas energias e a matéria da qual o núcleo do sol é feito é um plasma com muita energia. Como tal, a energia dentro de um plasma ou a energia necessária para criá-lo pode, em geral, não ser estimada sem mais informações. Se a massa do plasma, o material de que é feito e o grau de ionização forem conhecidos, pode-se estimar a energia da seguinte forma: #Use a massa molar do material do qual o plasma é feito juntamente com a massa para descobrir o número de átomos no plasma. Então, se você tem 50 g de plasma, com sua substância tendo uma massa molar de 1,007 g / mol, então você tem (50 g) / (1,007 g / mol) = 49,6524 mole de átomos = 6,022 * 10 23 * 49,6524 átomos = 2.990067528 * 10 <25 átomos. Tenha cuidado: a massa molar de uma substância não atômica, como a água, fornece a quantidade de massa por molécula, não átomos. #Em seguida, queremos calcular a quantidade de átomos ionizados dentro da substância. Se o grau de ionização da substância é x, então isso é feito simplesmente multiplicando x pela quantidade de átomos calculada no primeiro passo. #Agora podemos calcular a energia para transformá-la em plasma: para isso, basta multiplicar a quantidade de átomos ionizados, com a energia de ionização dos átomos em questão. Considere que a energia que foi usada para transformar o material no estado antes de ser transformado em plasma não é considerada aqui. Então, se por exemplo a rocha é transformada em plasma, a energia para vaporizá-la pode ser colocada no topo deste resultado de cálculo. Se houver outras declarações específicas, elas podem ser usadas para obter resultados de maneira mais fácil. Por exemplo no plasma, para o qual física alta densidade de energia aplica-se, é definido para ter , pelo menos, uma densidade de energia de 10 a 10 J/m^3. Calor, Radiação e Explosões Nucleares Quando lidamos com um talento que é apenas relacionado ao calor, ainda podemos encontrar a capacidade Destrutiva, encontrando a temperatura do objeto em questão, estimar ou calcular sua área de superfície e emissividade, e aplicar os valores à seguinte Calculadora: http://www.endmemo.com/physics/radenergy.php Embora calcule joule / segundo, ainda é confiável o suficiente para nós, embora deva ser notado que, se os valores inseridos não forem extremamente altos, os resultados provavelmente seriam abaixo do esperado. Costuma-se supor que apenas 1 segundo do valor de Joules por segundo calculado contribui para a potência de ataque, ou menos, se o objeto tiver apenas esse calor por menos de um segundo. Ao lidar com uma explosão que não deixa uma cratera atrás, podemos usar a seguinte Calculadora: http://www.stardestroyer.net/Empire/Science/Nuke.html Embora seja difícil de usar, precisamos encontrar o raio da explosão em questão, e inserir o valor do megaton na calculadora até obtermos o mesmo valor para o "raio de explosão de ar (quase total de fatalidades)" como o raio que nós ter escalado. Volume, Massa, Valores de Destruição e Tabela TNT Muitas proezas causam destruição visível depois de serem executadas (como deixar uma cratera, destruir uma montanha / meteoro). Para medir esses talentos, precisamos conhecer o volume da matéria que foi destruída no ataque. O volume é um espaço composto de três dimensões perpendiculares, se for uma montanha, tem comprimento, largura e altura. Se for uma cratera, tem comprimento, largura e profundidade. Aqui está uma página com fórmulas clássicas de formas geométricas clássicas que talvez sejam úteis no cálculo de volume: http://www.basic-mathematics.com/volume-formulas.html Por exemplo, às vezes, ao tentar encontrar o volume de uma montanha, podemos usar a fórmula de um cone para nos dar uma estimativa aproximada de seu tamanho. Geralmente depois de termos encontrado o volume, podemos obter a medida final em metros cúbicos (m ^ 3) ou às vezes em Quilômetros cúbicos (Km ^ 3). Neste ponto, a fim de obter a medida de energia para o talento, precisamos converter o volume de qualquer unidade que estamos usando, em centímetros cúbicos (Cm ^ 3 ou cc). Aqui estão alguns termos que facilitarão a conversão: 1 km^3 = 1000000000 m^3 1 m^3 = 1000000 cm^3 Valores de Destruição A partir daqui, De acordo com o método usado nos Fóruns de Naruto, há diferentes métodos de Destruição (por falta de um termo melhor) que exigem diferentes níveis de energia para cada centímetro cúbico do volume que foi destruído durante o feito: Fragmentação: Aplicada quando o assunto que foi destruído foi transformado em peças bastante grandes e distinguíveis. O valor é de 8 joules por centímetro cúbico (j /cc). Fragmentação Violenta: Aplicada quando o assunto que foi destruído foi transformado em peças pequenas, mas ainda assim distinguíveis. O valor é 69 (j /cc). Pulverização: Aplicada quando o assunto que foi destruído foi transformado em pó. Geralmente usamos esse valor quando não vemos restos do material que foi destruído após o ataque. O valor é 214,35 (j/cc). Vaporização: Aplicada quando o assunto que foi destruído foi vaporizado durante o ataque. Assim como para a Pulverização, geralmente usamos este valor quando não vemos restos da matéria que foi destruída no ataque, mas além disso tem que haver uma quantidade considerável de vapor visível e / ou declarações de caracteres que impliquem vaporização, geralmente a última. O valor é 25700 (j/cc). Atomização: Aplicado somente se claramente indicado. Descreve a energia para separar todos os átomos de uma substância química. O valor é 30852,2 (j/cc). Destruição Subatômica: Aplicado somente se claramente indicado. Ele descreve a energia necessária para destruir todos os átomos de uma substância, separando as partículas em seu núcleo. Note que prótons e nêutrons ainda permanecem intactos. O valor é 5.403E13 (j/cc). Estes valores são relevantes apenas para objetos sólidos como rochas, edifícios e montanhas. Depois de termos determinado o método de destruição e o volume (em centímetros cúbicos), multiplicamos ambos os valores para obter o valor da energia que foi exercida para o feito e, portanto, temos a capacidade destrutiva. Outros Valores de Destruição Valores retirados daqui, daqui, daqui, daqui e daqui. Capacidade Calorífica Específica / Calor Latente de Fusão e Vaporização *Capacidade térmica específica = Joules / Kg * K (K e ° C são intercambiáveis) *Calor latente = J / Kg *Ponto de ebulição / fusão = (° C) Medição em TNT Na maioria das vezes, ao calcular a capacidade destrutiva, acabamos com valores extremamente grandes de energia que são muito longos para escrever, também, mesmo usando Ordens de magnitude para "encurtar" o número, para a maioria das pessoas, esses grandes valores de energia não significa nada e eles não podem classificá-los facilmente. É por isso que precisamos converter os números que obtemos em medições de TNT, pois é um sistema de medição mais fácil de entender para uma diversidade maior de pessoas. Para entender o sistema de medição TNT, devemos primeiro explicar como funciona: 1 grama de TNT contém cerca de 4184 joules de energia. Portanto, podemos dizer que a cada 4184 joules é igual a 1 grama de TNT e, a partir daqui, estabelecemos um sistema de medição: *1 grama de TNT = 4184 (j) = 4,184 * 10 ^ 3 (j) *1 kg de TNT = 1000 gramas de TNT = 4184000 (j) = 4,184 * 10 ^ 6 (j) *1 ton TNT = 1000 kg de TNT = 4184000000 (j) = 4,184 * 10 ^ 9 (j) *1 quiloton de TNT = 1000 toneladas de TNT = 4,184 * 10 ^ 12 (j) *1 Megaton de TNT = 1000 Kilotons de TNT = 4,184 * 10 ^ 15 (j) *1 Gigaton de TNT = 1000 Megatons de TNT = 4,184 * 10 ^ 18 (j) *1 Teraton de TNT = 1000 Gigatons de TNT = 4.184 * 10 ^ 21 (j) *1 Petaton de TNT = 1000 Teratons de TNT = 4,184 * 10 ^ 24 (j) *1 Exaton de TNT = 1000 Petatons de TNT = 4,184 * 10 ^ 27 (j) *1 Zetaton de TNT = 1000 Exatons de TNT = 4,184 * 10 ^ 30 (j) *1 Yottaton de TNT = 1000 Zetatons de TNT = 4,184 * 10 ^ 33 (j) Agora, para converter o valor de Energia para uma medida de TNT, precisamos dividir o valor de energia por 4.184, e depois dividir o resultado dessa divisão pela ordem mais alta de magnitude (que é divisível por 3) que é menor / igual ao valor de energia. ordem de grandeza que foi recebida após a primeira divisão, e isso lhe dirá a medida da TNT. Por exemplo: Onde 2 * 10 ^ 24 (j) se registra no sistema de medição TNT? (2*10^24) / 4.184 = 4.78*10^23 (4.78*10^23) / 10^21= 478 Isto foi dividido por 10 ^ 21 porque era a mais alta ordem de magnitude que era divisível por 3 e menor que a ordem de magnitude do número que foi recebido depois de dividir por 4.184, e desde que o valor foi dividido por 10 ^ 21, a medição de TNT é in teratons, de acordo com o gráfico acima: 2*10 ^24(j) = 478 Teratons. 'Massa' Quando você precisa determinar a massa de um objeto, você deve primeiro encontrar seu volume. Então você deve estimar a partir de que tipo de substância que o objeto é feito, como toda substância tem sua própria densidade: Massa = Volume * Densidade. Aqui está um gráfico de densidades de materiais comuns: *Crosta continental, pedra e terra: 2700 Kg / m^3 *Meteoros: 3000-3700 Kg / m^3 *Betão: 2400 Kg / M^3 *Água: 1000 kg / m^3 *Nuvens: 1,003 Kg / m^3 Calculos de Velocidade Para calcular a velocidade de um personagem ou objeto, a fórmula básica usada é V=d/t, onde v é a velocidade do objeto, d é a distância que o objeto moveu e t é a quantidade de tempo que o personagem / objeto levou Mova-se muito. Normalmente, o tempo que um objeto leva para percorrer a distância é calculado dividindo a distância percorrida por outro objeto durante esse tempo pela velocidade desse objeto. Isso requer conhecer a velocidade do outro objeto, é claro. Mais detalhes, como explicações mais detalhadas sobre como descobrir a distância e o tempo, além de exemplos sobre como calcular a velocidade, podem ser encontrados nas seguintes páginas: *Feitos com Projéteis *Feitos com Raios *Feitos com Lasers Cálculos em Câmera Lenta Às vezes, ao calcular a velocidade, pode-se encontrar cenas em que o tempo parece mover-se lentamente da perspectiva de um personagem em movimento rápido. Basicamente, os cálculos de velocidade podem ser realizados da mesma forma que o normal nesses casos. Em outras palavras, basta descobrir um cronograma através do movimento de um objeto de referência com velocidade conhecida, medir a distância percorrida pelo personagem durante esse período e dividir a distância pelo comprimento do período de tempo (v = d / t). No entanto, às vezes o tempo não é apenas abrandado, mas parece completamente congelado. Neste caso, se um objeto de referência com velocidade conhecida puder ser visualmente confirmado para não ter movido até 1 pixel (o que requer que o feito aconteça em uma mídia visual como uma história em quadrinhos, filme ou animação), pode-se descobrir o prazo, dizendo que deve ter sido menor que o período de tempo que o objeto teria levado para mover 1 pixel. Se isso não puder ser confirmado, diferentes limites superiores, com argumentação semelhante, geralmente podem ser confirmados. Nos casos com câmera / ponto de vista em movimento, pode ser útil comparar o movimento a um objeto que pode ser considerado estático. Especialmente para talentos escritos, outro método pode ser relevante. Nesse primeiro, é preciso descobrir quantas vezes o tempo é mais lento do que em tempo real e, em seguida, descobrir a velocidade com que um movimento realmente é, com base na rapidez com que aparece no tempo de desaceleração. Então a fórmula seria (velocidade real do objeto de referência / velocidade aparente do objeto de referência) * velocidade aparente do objeto de interesse = velocidade real do objeto de interesse Por exemplo: se um objeto que realmente é de 1000 m / s rápido parece se mover com apenas 10 m / s no tempo de desaceleração, um personagem que parece se mover com uma velocidade de caminhada humana de1,4 m / s em tempo lento passaria com ( 1000 m / s / 10 m / s) * 1,4 m / s = 140 m / s. Valores úteis para a velocidade aparente do movimento seriam: *Velocidade de caminhada humana: 1,4 m / s *Velocidade de jogging humana: 3,71 m / s *Velocidade de corrida humana: 5-7,7 m / s Às vezes até algo como "o tempo parece congelado" ou que nada se move é declarado. Muitas vezes esse tipo de afirmação é hipérbole. No entanto, se esse não for o caso, pode-se supor que a velocidade aparente do objeto de referência é menor ou igual a 0,001 m / s. Regra mental 7 relativa ao Tempo cinemático, sempre que se calcular feitos envolvendo tempo reduzido. Não assuma que um personagem que vê o mundo em câmera lenta é causado pela dilatação do tempo. A representação geralmente não corresponde aos fenômenos da vida real e o efeito é comumente causado pelo fato do personagem ser capaz de processar eventos muito rapidamente, de forma que eles pareçam acontecer em câmera lenta para eles. Calculadoras e outras utilidades 'Calculadoras' *Calculadora elipsoide *Calculadora de movimento de projétil *Calculadora de parâmetros planetários *Calculadora de relatividade *Calculadora de destruição de asteróides *Calculadora de asteróide / cometa *Calculadora multiuso *Uma calculadora que calcula números até milhares de dígitos de precisão *Uma calculadora que pode manipular e calcular números até 10 10 10 (10 aumentados para o poder de si 10 10 vezes) *Calculadora de lente óptica *Calculadora de velocidade do tsunami *Calculadora científica avançada geral *Computador integrado *Calculadora Derivada *Calculadora de queda livre com resistência do ar *Outra calculadora nuclear 'Outras Utilidades:' *Lista de constantes científicas *Desmascaramento de equívocos comuns sobre o calor *Explicação de explosivos *Várias listas de constantes notáveis, etc Categoria:Instruções de Cálculo